What a night
by b-Kaz
Summary: Sonny and Chad are stuck in an elevator. How long will they be alone before help comes?
1. Push my Buttons

This chapter is the only one for getting rated T for more than just langauge. Not all of the story will be like this, but i feel this is necassry to show you how Sonny feels. Women won't be described like this in following chapters. This is my first attempt at T and i'm atually posting it for some unknown reason. (Even though I have only posted one other story, I have a lot on my computer that I feel can't be posted.) I may not be good at sexual hinting scenes, it's my first try at this. So consutructive critisism is welcomed any time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or anything else I am not meant to. I own the plot though.**

* * *

What a night!

It was possibly the worst day of my life; I had to go to my father's wedding! The weirdest thing is that I probably only saw him two times before that in my whole life.

My first encounter with my dad was when I was six: I had broken a rib, a leg and an arm; I was forced to stay in hospital for 2 weeks! Pushing myself in front of Lucy when a car was heading her way was what had caused me to stay in that dreaded place for so long. It was terrible! My dad came to visit me the on the third day I was there, which was ok considering he lived so far away. That was the first time I saw him. He was a good-looking, handsome man. He dated a lot of women and dropped them just as quickly as he had picked them up. But he only stayed for half an hour then he left. I hadn't seen him for while after that and truthfully, I didn't expect to see him again either.

The second encounter was painful even though I shouldn't have cared. It affected me in a way I wouldn't have imagined it would. I saw my dad for about thirty seconds. I remember that day in detail, the day I first knew what people meant when they said "to have your heart shattered into million pieces" or "you feel your heart cry" or "you feel like a ton of bricks was dropped on you". The funniest part is that, it wasn't even a big deal and yet I felt so crushed. I knew it was happening and yet I went home crying when I was provided with actual proof and evidence. Many people may think I'm being a drama queen, but they wouldn't know what it feels like.

Shortly after I turned thirteen and I was officially allowed to say that I was a teenager and I started to act like I'm someone big and important. Our school had a five-day trip to the Olympic Peninsula which coincidently, was where my so-called father had his business office. The father that wasn't even there to see his wife give birth! He lived somewhere else, but it didn't know where. The only thing I knew was that, he had his office here. (Which I think was an unsuitable place to have a head office for a business.)

We were staying in a _hotel_, not a youth hostel but a hotel! On a school trip, that was something pretty amazing. Some stuck up girls father said he wanted his daughter to stay in a proper hotel and not in a "dirty place", the school board said that it wasn't fair on the other students and the school couldn't afford a hotel. So the snobby rich man paid for all of us.

I was rooming with Lucy and two other girls. Practically everyone was friends with me so I didn't have any rooming problems. All four of us had planned to sneak out to prank the boys when it was dark. But as we quietly opened the door and I was peering through the side to check if the cost was clear the door opposite opened. The scene before me was very short but heart-rending.

My dad was holding the door open with a ripped shirt on and a pair of Calvin Klein black boxers and it looked like the piece of fabric had been shoved on in a rush. He was sending off a woman who was very beautiful wearing a strapless cherry red dress which came up to about just under her bottom. Her breasts were very red and looked sore, her lipstick was smeared everywhere and she sauntered off dazedly down the corridor. My dad shut the door. That only lasted a couple of seconds. But that was enough. But I wasn't going to tell anyone and ruin the trip or the prank...

I whispered, "The coast is clear."

We set off to the boys' room and knocked on their door, a very tired Lucas opened it. And we pelted them with water balloons. We messed around for approximately an hour, till around 12 o'clock. However, I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it. Lucy noticed this. As we snuck back to our room, quietly laughing, (everyone except me) Lucy eyed me and raised her eyebrows. I mouthed 'later' to her and kept my face solemn.

But oh no! As if that wasn't enough, I see my father again. This time, looking very smart, wearing a suit and all cleaned up. His arm around a woman's waist, both holding glasses of Champaign; this lady had rich black curls hanging over her shoulders and emerald green eyes. Her white skin so pale you could mistake her for air. She was barely covered. Her neckline going down to the waist in a V-shape and her dress backless, it flared just above her knee. But my dad was too busy pecking her neck to see that I just walked past him. I shut my door not wanting to see more. My dad being a player, using his muscles and humour to charm women was something I didn't want to see. Whether they knew he was using them for _it_ or they thought he actually liked them was beyond me. Frankly I didn't care; those women were skanks to just hook up with someone they barely knew.

After Cassie and Sasha were asleep I woke-up and whisper-told what I saw to Lucy. Unable to resist, I spent the following nights looking through the peep hole at the door opposite. Watching women pinned against it, two people half stripping each other before they're even inside the room and many people without the Y chromosome exit all bedazzled.

But my dad didn't know about the hotel. I was shocked to see that he was marrying someone and promising to commit to them. After my mother and the divorce, I expected him to just carry on doing what he did at the hotel.

My mum didn't want to go to the wedding and my dad was fine with that. He wanted me to go for some unknown reason and he even sent me a dress to wear. I wasn't even the bridesmaid or flower girl or anything. But he still sent me a dress. Luckily, he didn't give me anything like what his _it_ partners wore. It was like what I wore for the 'so you think you can pee pee dance' sketch but a deep, wine purple. The colour of my outfit to Chad's party.

My dad didn't even come to invite me. No, he sends everything by post along with a letter. So I went out of respect even though he didn't deserve it. Even if I refused my mum would tell me to go, she didn't know about what I saw at the Olympic Peninsula, but if she did; she'd still make me go. I was sure of that.

I went to the wedding today.

It was boring, I found it difficult to sit still and quiet for that long. Besides, I didn't see anyone I knew. I saw my grandparents for the first time though, my grandma smiled at me but otherwise didn't say anything. My granddad talked to me just before the wedding started. This is what he said;

"I'm sorry about your dad; I don't know where we went wrong with him. I didn't even want to do the wedding and hand him over because I know he is a womaniser and I'm disgusted but out of duty I did. Don't worry, I told him that we won't attend another wedding."

By we, he meant himself and grandma. I was pretty surprised that he called his own son a womaniser. But yet again, who wouldn't if they had _him_ for a son.

"It's ok; you don't need to tell me not to worry though. Because I only came out of respect that he is still my father by blood." Smiling at him, I hugged him. He seemed like a nice man. And with that I went back to my seat.

The bride walked down the aisle, 'walked' would be an understatement, she didn't glide or float either . No, she looked like she was on a catwalk, swaying her _backside_ side to side. It was terrible; this was nothing like a wedding. What my dad sent me was nothing like what you'd wear to a wedding. What my now step-mother wore was nothing like what a bridesmaid would wear to a wedding. This was nothing like a wedding!

_She_ wore a white strapless which came to just below her swaying _ass!_ I just had to say it. I couldn't try to keep innocent by saying backside etc. The dress showed her ass's shape carefully in full detail, I don't think the lady was wearing proper underwear; either she was wearing thongs or nothing at all! That's how you could see every single thing about her ass in precision. Her legs were perfectly tanned and her curly brown hair was tied up in a bridal style bun to show off her shoulders and skin. The front neckline, though it was strapless has a slit down the middle of her boobs in a V-shape that met at the bottom of her valley between her boobs. I bet those huge things at the front were fake!

This wedding was awful! It had made me, Sonny Monroe, say such things like ass and boobs and comment on how fake someone's boobs were. I was so pissed! See that, it made me say piss!

Just as the newlywed were about to set off on their honey moon. My dad beckoned me to him.

"This is your now official step-mother, Jess. Jessica..." he gestured towards the slut that could pass for my step-sister.

"Just because you're some Hollywood star, don't think you're in control here. Stay out of my way, and don't expect to have the family fortune, bitch." She _snarled,_ showing her pearly white teeth as if she was saying something sweet to me so the crowd wouldn't see her true colours. Wow, that was nothing like I expected. My anger started to boil over and if it was rated by a thermometer, the thermometer would have broken and the red juice would be flowing over!

She definitely pushed my buttons. "Listen here, _whore-_"

"How dare you call your step-mother names!" my oh-so-fatherly dad fumed.

"She called me a bitch, and you have nothing to say about that?" I raised my voice slightly, but no one except my grandpa heard. My dad shut his big fat gob afraid of getting attention. I continued, "Listen here _whore_," the whore narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't tell me to stay out of your way because I wouldn't want to be in a mile radius near you anyway. I don't want this _family's_ fortune. This isn't my family" I gave my dad a look, "so I don't understand how you think I might want it. It looks like you're the one who's here for the fortune slut, besides I bet that my income by the time I get to the age of being able to get the fortune would be much higher anyway. I don't want any of the dirty money of a man whore! And yes, I am a Hollywood star and guess what? I am in control here!"

Everything I had said was nothing like me. Swearing, conceitedness and stuck-up-ness.

My dad didn't say anything to me, the bitch was about o say something and I had a feeling it wasn't something nice by the way her plastic face contorted and her fake nose scrunched into an ugly wolf-like one but my dad picked her up and set her on his lap distracting her by giving her a peck.

But being the slag she is, she put both her legs on either side of him, straddling him. Changing an innocent peck into something else, going in for a kiss, a full make-out session. My dad squeezed her _cheeks_ that seem unable to sway while walking and the carriage rode off with them fully at it. Before I saw them fully out of view I saw the evil witch smirk and wink at me while pulling my dad closer to her by the neck.

She did that to annoy me, what did she think? I'll get jealous that she has my 'dad' to herself?

It was totally the opposite, I felt sorry for her. She'll have to face him and let him do her every single day until he dies and she gets the money.

As soon as their transport was completely out of view, there was an explosion of claps and people were patting my back. I guess they knew what was happening and pretended not to. There was a lot of:

"Well done!"

"Good for you!"

"You set the bitch right!"

"Finally, someone said it to those two!"

The good thing I found out that day was, no one at the wedding liked either of the newly wedded people. The man who handed over the slut told me that he was paid to because her real parents kicked Jessica out the house. Apparently she worked at a strip bar and was a part-time prostitute! My grandparents were really _proud_ of me and they actually hugged me a million times. Most people went to _celebrate_ at my grandparent's house, it was a huge mansion-like place and I had a great time. It was probably the best party I've ever been to, that's amazing considering I've been to many Hollywood parties too.

Grandpa Max and Grandma Verona had lost all contact of their son. They said that after the wedding, that was it.

"Well, darling. I heard there was going to be a little storm out there tonight. Not strong enough for huge warnings but I think it'll just be safe if you got home before it's too late. It won't kill you, but I don't want you to get caught up in it." Grandpa Max smiled.

"You probably don't have time to watch the news with your busy life and all, just want our favourite grandchild to be safe!" Grandma Verona held onto my shoulder!

"OK. I'm a bit tired anyway..." I smiled my toothy grin.

I had a feeling that this was the start of something new. I think that I'll be really close with my grandparents after this. The way normal people are: going to visit them on weekends, grandma coming over to your house to help with the cooking, you throwing a huge surprise party for their important anniversaries…

I couldn't stop thinking of all the things I could do with them. All in all, from the worst day ever, it took a 180 and became the best day ever. I was so happy, filled with so much joy that I couldn't keep that cheesy grin off of my face as I made my way from the parking-lot to my apartment.

Little did I know that I couldn't judge so quickly. That there was more waiting for me just in the space between walking to my apartment. That it would be something involving a certain blonde-headed boy…

* * *

Thank you for reading this far guys!  
Now, if you could just jump in your seat and sneeze which would accidently cause you to click on the button centre/below and...

Review even if you have pure hatred towards my writing and would like to take out your anger at me!

;)


	2. Centaurs or Dragons?

This chapter was incredibly shit, tens times worse than the first chapter! So I decided to get a beta who managed to turn this into something some-what presentable! She is an amazing person whom without, this following work would have been torture for you guys! Thanks so much 0TwistedAngel0!

* * *

Centaurs or Dragons?

This was probably the worst day of my life! It was completely and utterly awful.

I found out that shooting was cancelled today and I had to stay at the dressing room because they were checking the props and clothes and blah, blah, blah all day.

So there I was- in my dressing room, bored to the max and flicking through random magazines, and going to set when I was called. I sometimes went to the break room, yes, the very room that the So Random cast had stolen food from. (Luckily, the chocolate fountain was too heavy for them to carry, everything else was replaceable.)However, I mostly just stayed in my dressing room.

I checked the clock as I had been doing for the past few hours. 2:11. Great, I still had a long way to go.

I hadn't even left for the commissary that day that was how lifeless I felt. As I thought about the commissary, it made me realize that I hadn't seen any Randoms today since I barely left our stage. On a new mission, I set off in search for the Randoms. Like I guessed, they were at their prop house place. The only cool thing about it was the mega slide at the back.

"Would you rather have-" someone started.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Tawni, I think, questioned me.

"I was bored, and I hadn't made your day living hell yet, so I decided to stop by." I smirked as I plopped down on their sofa.

They all raised their eyebrows and finally the African-American guy sighed. "Yeah. He's got a point; we haven't seen him all day."

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Sonny?" I scanned around the room and she wasn't there. Getting fro-yos, I supposed.

"She's gone to a wedding!" a voice screeched from inside the sarcophagus. I wasn't surprised that all these freaky things were happening here. It was to be expected. Sonny was away today?

It was just rehearsal for these losers today anyway; it wouldn't have done much for these guys if Sonny was away. What they do is so simple, rehearsals aren't even needed. It was always quieter around the studio on Wednesday's. (A/N idea from episode 8, when Sonny mentions that Wednesdays are awkward), it's because they do their live shows that day.

I got bored straight away and I strutted towards the door.

"CDC leaves as soon as he finds out Sonny isn't here?" Nico asked. One of his eyebrows popped up so high that I was shocked to see that it wasn't hovering above his head in mid-air.

"You like Sonny!" Grady pointed jumping up and down in his seat.

"I guess someone likes a Random!" The annoying Blondie teased.

"Jeez, I wasn't leaving just because Sonny isn't here."

"So, why were you going to the door?" Tawni interrogated as if she knew everything.

"I was going to shut the door." I improvised easily. Tawni raised her eyebrows, gesturing that the prop house didn't have a door, instead of questioning me further she grinned.

"OK, why don't you join our game of 'Would You Rather'?" Tawni smirked.

"Fine, I will." I glided towards their new bright, yellow bowl chair. Settling in, I gave the what-you-waitin'-for look telling them to start. The weirdest one came out of her coffin to join us and just as we were about to begin, Portlyn had to stalk into the room. Before I could even ask, she said that she was spying on the Randoms and had heard the whole thing.

"I'll join too." She smiled with her pearly whites. The enemies were going to protest but decided to just carry on with the game.

"Would you rather have a centaur as a pet or a dragon?"

I smiled at the little one's question and thought about it really hard for the minute we were allotted to think.

The alarm went off on Tawni's phone after a considerable amount of silence and Zora said, "Ok thinking time is up. Portlyn, you're first."

"A centaur for sure. They are half man." She smiled perfectly and everyone nodded at her answer, understanding her "half man" reasoning...

"Chad."

"Centaur. They are supposed to be very intelligent, aren't they?" Zora and Grady both nodded and I smiled. Everyone else looked shocked at my reasoning but though it better than to argue with CDC. "That would be helpful in a pet."

"Tawni?" Zora turned to her and smiled.

"Hmm. I still don't know. Can you come back to me?"

She nodded and moved on. "Nico?"

"Centaur of course! They are fighters and I like that. Imagine wrestling something that has arms, legs, and hooves. You beat that and you are pretty awesome!"

"Grady."

"Dragon, clearly. They fly and are more pet-like."

I shrugged and Zora nodded at him.

"Same for me, dragon." she said confidently. "Tawni, we need your answer now."

"No way! You guys are crazy! You can't choose dragon!" Nico suddenly yelled from his seat as Tawni was about to speak.

"Oh, because centaur is so very logical," Grady mocked from the other end of the room, on the stools with the desks.

"It's better than dragons!"

"No way, Nico. If you start out with a baby dragon you have something cute and little to take care of, like a puppy." He smiled at that thought and I looked at him with a confused look. I looked like half of me thought it was a good answer and the other half was calculating just how crazy Grady was.

"You can get a baby centaur." Portlyn said suddenly, defending Nico since it was her choice too.

"Yeah, but that's going to suck!" Grady said loudly. "That's not like having a pet, that's like having a baby. No way." He folded his arms and shook his head as he walked towards the circle and sat down on the sofa. "Baby dragon would be so much cuter, hands down."

Tawni and Zora were sitting in the middle while Tawni's blonde head was turning back and forth between the rest of us as we debated. She seemed to be taking every point we made into consideration for her own decision.

"A baby? It has horse legs." I informed Grady with amusement and doubt. "I'm not sure if you had some odd reproduction lessons when you were young, but a baby centaur would most likely not be much like baby human."

"It doesn't matter what you say Grady-lina, it's still better than a dragon." Nico shook his head, mocking his best friend for being girly.

"Not a baby dragon, Nico. What's the problem with raising a baby dragon?" Grady asked the group.

"When it grows up, IT WILL EAT YOU!" Nico boomed out half laughing. "There's your problem right there!"

The whole room was laughing now, but not done debating.

"Not if you raise it correctly." Zora defended sternly when the laughter quickly died down. Of course she would say that, I heard she had pet snakes.

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen _The Lion King_?" Grady added from the sofa. "If you raise it right, it will be on your side. Hence, no eating." He smiled happily at his what he thought 'excellent' point.

"Oh right, the cartoon character's life decisions are excellent to measure your own decisions against." Port said sarcastically. Wow, Portlyn had brains?

"Portlyn, we are speaking of owning a dragon." Zora spoke to her like she was communicating with a small child, which was pretty ironic. "I'm pretty sure in this conversation the cartoon characters are just as valid as the mythical creatures we are arguing over."

Port rolled her eyes but most of us agreed that was a valid statement.

"Centaurs are part human; you can reason with them, you can talk with them." I voiced suddenly. "The dragon is all monsters; it could lose control and hurt you."

"Not if it grew to love you enough." Grady looked at Nico, glaring at him. "If it loved you enough it would resist its natural instincts for you." It was silent for a second.

The serene moment was broken by Nico making a very loud gagging sound.

"_Not if it grew to love you enough_," he mocked Grady in an extremely high pitched tone and then scoffed. "This isn't a freaking romantic fantasy here _sister_, it's a dragon! It acts on instinct. If it wants to eat, it will eat what it wants when it wants, no matter what."

"No, Nico, that just sounds like you" Zora injected suddenly with a snicker.

I laughed from the bowl chair at Zora's retort and Nico just reached behind her to shove his little friend in the shoulder, but Zora dodged it.

"Both of them pose risks, actually." Zora said calmly after the fist stopped swinging. "With a centaur you risk resentment and hostility at being in captivity." Nico grunted in response and Port nodded once.

"That's true." I agreed. "It won't eat you though."

Zora continued her argument now that we had them agreeing with one of our anti-centaur points.

"Even though it may not eat you, it could still do some damage."

"That's what she said!" Nico laughed out suddenly from the front of the jeep. Who was that 'she'? We had no idea.

"Nico!" Portlyn said as she smacked his arm, and then took a sharp breathe-intake when she realized she was becoming friendly with a Random.

We were consumed in laughter at his sudden joke but calmed down after a minute, shaking our heads at Nico's mind.

"Doesn't this room have any windows? It's really stuffy in here!" I complained out of the blue.

"Well if my dragon was frolicking around the desert, you would all be more enchanted, I'll tell you that!" Grady said as he turned his voice towards Nico, not letting it go.

"Oh yeah, and let's see how enchanted you are when my centaur army shoots down your dragon for flying over the countryside and burning down the entire village!" He yelled back.

"You guys that's ridiculous." Zora cut in calmly. "Centaurs would never form an army, nor would they shoot down a dragon that wasn't threatening them directly."

Grady ignored her to keep yelling at his right-hand side towards his dumb anti-dragon friend.

"That will be a lot better than when your own centaurs turn on you and perform mutiny!"

"That's pirates," Port corrected him with a tone Grady clearly didn't appreciate.

"I'm pretty sure mutiny stands for any organized group that turns on its leader." Zora corrected again and was ignored, again.

"What happens when your big dumb dragon swings its big dumb tail and takes you out with one of its spikes?" Nico asked smugly.

"Then I intervene and avenge his honor!" I said proudly.

"You can't kill my dragon!" Grady said sternly as he swatted my arm. How dare he swat Chad Dylan Cooper! I was protecting him in our imaginary world, he should worship me, not hate me!

"But he killed you first!" I said defensively.

"Oh no, that's just the evil centaurs brainwashing you into thinking you need to kill the dragon!" Grady pointed his finger accusingly at me and my eyes widened.

"What?" I laughed and scoffed at him.

At the same time Port yelled, "That's right! Our side has magical powers! Not only are they hooooot, they are powerful!"

"Centaurs don't have magical powers exactly-" Zora tried to explain but got cut off by an angry Nico.

"You think the centaurs are hot?!" He turned a glare to Portlyn.

"Well yeah. Half man, half beast. Who wouldn't go for it?" She smirked. I cringed, and Tawni squealed, "Ew!"

"If you were dating a good-with-the-ladies, amazingly hot guy, would you leave him for a centaur?" Nico demanded suddenly with a frown.

"I don't know, I haven't met any centaurs yet." She smirked teasing him.

"That's it; the centaurs are going down right after the dragons!" Nico yelled as he slapped the arm of the couch.

"Oh no, you don't! What if I loved him? Would you take that away from me?" Port asked loudly with a raised eyebrow at Nico. What is going on between those two...?

"I'll fight for what's mine!" Nico boomed back.

"See! It's a boy thing!" Grady intervened. "They don't care what you love, they will kill it to feel better about themselves!" he looked accusingly at me and I held my hands up defensively. What is wrong with that boy, he was a boy too! He was acting like a girl and it was creeping me out!

"IT KILLED YOU GRADY! Of course I have to do something about that!" Even if I didn't like him, I wouldn't let him die. I would seek revenge. For some reason today, our casts started to open up to each other a bit more.

At the same time I spoke to Grady, Nico yelled to Portlyn."YEAH! A stupid horse man can't please you like I can Port! If I get rid of them all then I can protect you!"

"NO!" Grady shouted at me.

"No!" Port echoed him to Nico.

"You guys, I'm fairly sure neither of you could kill either a dragon or a centaur yourself anyway. They are both very strong creatures..."

Zora's cool voice was cut off by Port, Grady and I saying, "Shut up Zora!" in unison and Nico throwing a water bottle at her.

It was silent after that for a moment, all of us brooding over our mythical loves or foes.

Zora broke the silence.

"Tawni, you never got to answer. You have clearly heard arguments from both sides... though I'm not clear exactly what those sides are at the moment..." We all looked around nonchalantly with arms still folded and chins still raised as we continued our silence and ignored Zora's words about us. "So what will it be for you? Centaur or dragon?"

Come to think of it, it as oddly different for Tawni to keep her mouth shut and not be the centre of attention. Well, try to be the centre of attention. I was always the centre but she was like my left-hand person, the second with attention.

She was silent for another moment and then she simply asked, "Do dragons only come in green, or could I get a red one?"

We all lost it then, the tension over our mythical creature fight was gone. Of course Tawni would base her answer on colour preference and nothing else. Of course.

The laughing continued, echoing off the walls and the suddenly like a bullet of wind it changed into awkward silence. The tension between Nico and Portlyn over their weird relationship, my tension for acting friendly towards Grady, Grady's tension for acting like a girl in front of everyone and Tawni & Zora caught in between us all, not knowing what to do.

With that, everything went back to normal. Portlyn and I sneered at our enemies. Nico went back to being carefree, not the sex-talking guy he was in our conversation, Tawni went back to the centre of attention by standing in the middle, Zora went back to being extreme weirdo and ran back to the sarcophagus and Grady, stayed the same, he was the only one who was himself.

The MF stars trotted out the room and stormed back to our set.

That was totally weird; I got close with the Randoms. Lucky I decided to talk less. Unlike Portlyn, the stupid one, who just blabbed and got deeply involved with the discussion.

I stayed in my dressing room until 4:00, by which time everyone had literally forgotten the friendliness we had and went back to the ordinary times. Like in world war one when they all played football at Christmas and went back to fighting the next day. No one felt awkward about what happened earlier either, we all just moulded back into reality without difficulty.

I was called to set to work on my clothes for the next season which we would start shooting as soon as we finished doing this season. The wardrobe consultant had to change everyone's style for the next season and she was fussy; we spent a lot of time working on a new trend for each character.

It was a terrible day! But as if it couldn't get any worse...

Some trashy tabloid wrote a HUGE lie about me:

_Ever wondered how Chad Dylan Cooper has hair that seems to have all the S's: smoothness, silkiness, shine and softness?  
Have we found the secret for you!  
It seems that what girls love most about CDC is his hair and then his eyes.  
All you guys out there wanting to have hair like Chad Dylan Coopers and watch girls drool over it think again...  
Because all you girls out there drooling, are you sure you like him?  
Well, will you like him after you find out why his hair is so "great"?  
Yes, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper uses L'Oreal: Nutri Gloss! Women Shampoo/conditioner.  
Does this suggest that our heartthrob has a secret he's hiding from his fans?  
There is no other explanation as to why Cooper would use women hair product...  
Is he gay?  
This can't be said under current circumstances, but we'll dish the dirt out for you soon!_

_Santiago Heraldo_

The article was accompanied by a picture of me picking out the pink bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

OK, it wasn't a lie, but still, I am not _gay_! Not that I have anything against gay people. But I was a straight guy! What were they thinking publishing something like that?

Girl shampoo made your hair shinier! What was I supposed to do? Go around with icky hair that girls won't even give a second glance at?

The most typical plan was to get a fake girlfriend to prove I was straight, but that would mean I have to be seen with them in public and waste my precious time. I was not up for that. There must be some other short cut out of this!

What a way to ruin my Friday night!

Raged, I just cruised around the streets of Hollywood in my car. Yes, I was wasting petrol. Yes, it emitted carbon dioxide. Yes, it was bad for the environment, but I was too incensed to care.

The fourth time I drove past the park was when I realized something in the bushes. So after 10 minutes or so I drove back to the park and I slowed down. (Literally, like my car was drifting). Strolling on the road, I struggle to see what was in the bushes.

As a car drove past in the opposite direction, I caught a glimpse of something from the headlights. It was something black, but it was too dark to see. Curiously, I rolled down my window and stuck my head out.

"Achooo!" I heard a grunted sneeze. A very manly one.

"What are you doing?" It was so obvious that there was a man.

As soon as I let slip that I knew, men from all directions, from all sorts of hiding places bulleted towards the car. Hastily, I tried to roll my window up, but a man stuck his hand through the hole, holding a tape recorder.

Questions were fired at me and I felt like I was being followed around by a swarm of flies. They were all trying to communicate; it just came out like static electricity.

I was already having bad publicity, I decided to suck up (or how Mr. Condor prefers, butt-kiss) and make the press happy. Smiling my winning smile, I parked my car on the side and got out. More flashes blinded me as I walked over to a bench in the park.

"Are you gay?"

"Do you actually use ladies hair product?"

"What have your past girlfriends said about this?"

"Chill, lads. There's plenty of time." I spoke calmly. Acting as if it was natural and I was at complete ease.

"I just want to confirm this, I am not gay. It is official."

A bald man asked, "So what were you doing buying L'Oreal shampoo?" he grinned at me knowingly.

Think quickly! Think quickly! Don't give them more gossip. I chanted in my head and improvised. "Well, as you'd know I do have a family."

"What has your family got to do with this?" a fairly young journalist enquired. She looked nervous; I could tell this was new for her.

"I was buying it for my mum."

"Don't you live on your own, isn't your apartment in the same block as Sonny Monroe's?"

"Yes. I went to visit my mum though, she told me to buy her some stuff on the way. I also bought groceries that day; don't you have pictures of that? Did you just not publish them?"

So lucky! I had bought food supplies that day, CDC doesn't starve does he? Some of the photographers who must have been there that day dropped their cameras knowing there was no story here. Some rude ones just walked off.

I did interviews just to butter them up and to be safe with the ones that stayed. I went home happily; pondering on tomorrow's magazine headlines. Utterly content, I parked the car (well, handed my keys to the valet) and walked towards the double doors.

Nothing could ruin my day; I literally saved myself from years of bad publicity before it could become something bigger.

Little did I know that a lot could happen in the short journey to my apartment door, and that it included a certain brown doe-eyed girl...

* * *

I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but I needed a concept where Chad had a bad day that turned good. (Just like Sonny's in the last chapter). My mind went blank so I just used the mythical creatures thing, inspired by my time with my cousins. The shampoo thing was just really random.

Centaur: Go and review or I'll shoot you with an arrow!  
Leader Centaur: Calm down, control your temper, you know we do not shoot creatures that do us no harm.  
Centaur: But they have trespassed our virtual cyber land! They shall not leave without paying the price!  
Leader Centaur: They did no harm. You will not attack them and you will follow my orders Cronotitis.  
Centaur: Yes Thesius.  
*The earth suddenly shakes*  
Leader Centaur: I can feel it, something bad has entered our premises...  
*A red dragon blows fire at the surrounding virtual trees*  
Leader Centaur: Assemble the army, we must fight in this battle and win. The dragon would burn down the whole of our virtual land, which means that the story would be burnt too. The story, the heart and power source of our territory.  
Centaur: I do not want my land to crash and burn!  
*Brings army and they charge towards the dragon*  
Leader centaur: We are running out of arrows...  
Centaur: We have already lost 20 men Thesius!  
Leader Centaur: Tell the humans to review! It brings more arrows!  
Centaur: Review, you measly, impure creatures! Virtual lives are at stake!


	3. Hour one:First half

**The following A/N may be long but it is important. READ IT!**

I'm so sorry guys...I haven't updated in a while. I went on a sort of hiatus without consciously knowing it since June. I came back 2 months later in August and i had a lot of stories to read through. As most you would probably know, i alert every story I read and review them. (I think that an author deserves to know how grateful you are of them wasting their time to entertain you and to help them improve or praise their writing. I have only probably given advice on improving about 5 times..._that's very little,_since I've probably written like 400 reviews by now.) Anyway, I had stopped the alerts from being sent to my e-mail during the hiatus because i had gotten 233 within a few days and it was crowding my e-mail up. Then I deleted all the alerts. So when I came back about 3 or 4 weeks ago, I had to allow the alerts and go and read all the stories alphabetically. I'm currently on 'L'. And I have a long way to go. I was caught up in the reading and wrote this chapter 2 weeks ago at 2 am. But the document manager wouldn't let me upload my chapter, I tried everyday last week and gave up. Until _Missing Fred _PMed me today, I love her for that. It shows her dedication to the story and that there are some people on here who are nice. I tried again and it worked. Shes officially my lucky charm! I sent a copy to my beta first but I just read an update from her that she wrote several days ago and it says she wont be back until Christmas so i went ahead and just posed it as horrible as it may be.

Another thing that I would like to say is that you should go and read _Slap On That Converse!_ by _timbermoonkiss_. You might think hat the first few chapters are slow but once you carry on you get properly addicted. She is a _sonnycentral_- I'm guessing you all know who she is- level writer! She needs to know that, her hard work (you can see it by her lengthy chapters) needs to be praised or shown gratitude at. It's one of those stories that just deserves over 400 reviews! You should all go and read it, even though I don't know her and we haven't even talked through PMs or anything, I am telling you how amazing of a writer she is. :)

I'd like to thank anyone who stuck with the story and alerted it or reviewed! Especially for waiting this long for the update! I love you guys!

The disclaimer on the first chapter is the disclaimer for the whole story...just wanted to let you know that.

* * *

Hour one: First half

It was about 12'oclock in the morning/night, it depends on how you look at it. Waiting for the elevator to come down, so caught up in my satisfaction: I smiled with my arms crossed looking up towards the right. I had such wonderful grandparents, it was so sad to think that I had missed eighteen years of valuable time with them. (A/N yes, I know that sonny is actually 16, but they're living on their own...and you can't do that until you're 18) They were so sweet, it was like reading fiction. Just by getting to know them for a day, they made me feel like I couldn't survive without them. I love them so much...

_Ding!_ The elevator brought me out of my thoughts, sighing I strolled in but I noticed a figure walk with me by my side.

"Chad?"

"Sonny?"

We looked at each other and the doors shut.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned me.

"Going home, how else would I get to 23rd floor?"

"I meant, why are you out so late, and btw there is another way you can get to the 23rd floor!" he smirked, trying to outsmart me.

"Well, the stairs don't count!" I shouted at him.

"Why not?"

"Because no one counts the stairs!" I retorted trying not to give him the satisfaction of outwitting me.

"I don't see how you can't count the stairs. They are simply tools which support you in travelling to different levels. Stairs were invented so that you can get to higher floors and then come back down again!"

"Well then Mr. Smarty pants, why didn't you just take the stairs since you love them so much? After all, they _are_ low technology...made for people still living in the 10th century!" I know that that will get to him.

"Hey, Chad Dylan Cooper has the latest everything! After all, I am...what did you say? Oh yeah, 'the greatest actor of our generation'." stupid smirk.

"Whatever." I turned away from him and that was when I realised something. Chad happened to do it at the same time.

The doors were open.

We were so caught up in our argument that we didn't realise that the doors had re-opened. He glared at me at shoved the button with '23' boldly printed on it. I wasn't bothered for another fight so I just ignored it. It was now awkward silence time. Fidgeting with the insides of my cheeks by biting them, I looked up to the numbers over the door. I could feel Chad doing the same thing too.

_19...20...21..._

_Crash._

Oh. Shit.

We stopped abruptly, sending myself and my water (empty, thank God) into the slightly-toned body. The lights went out immediately.

"Fuck," he muttered, holding on to me. A few back up lights came on, allowing us to see. He crouched down and opened a panel, taking out the emergency phone. "I can't believe this." He hit the receiver. "It's dead." My stomach plunged.

"So we can't call for help?" I whispered. He grimaced, but pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll ask my friends to come up and tell management." He pushed some buttons on his phone, "its CDC. Listen, I'm st-" Chad pulled the phone away from his ear very slowly, and stared at it in shock, his mouth was slightly open. "The phone went dead. There's no way out."

"You're such a big goof. Don't you ever charge your phone?"

"It's not my fault that I'm so popular people call me too much and make me go low on battery."

"Well, don't you have two phones?"

"Yeah!" I heard the noise of fabric; I guess he was digging in his denim pockets for his other phone. While the dweeb wasted time trying to get his phone out, I took mine out my bag.

"Tawni!"

"_This better be something serious, I'm losing my beauty sleep." A_ throaty voice came down the phone.

"I'm stuck in an elevator with Chad."

"_Why? Just press the button that opens the door. Duh!" _Wow, she was even more ditzy when she was tired.

"Tawni, there's a blackout. I can't!"

"Well," she sighed croakily, "there's nothing I can do about it." Then her tone got high, "goodnight!"

"No Tawni there is."

"Fine. What do I do?"

"Call the fire department and the power plant."

"..."

"Hello? Hello? Tawni?"

"Yes. I'm right here I'll call the...the power department a-and the fire plant...just after a little nappy time-" she girl snored (inhaled quietly) and managed to press the button to end the call.

I just stared at the phone dumb-founded.

"Let me guess, you're random friends weren't much help?" Chad smirked in the darkness; I could make out his whitened teeth.

"That was one friend, I still have four others." I punched in my speed dial number, Nico and Grady were switched off which was just plain annoying. So I called my last resort. Zora. Since Lucy was in Wisconsin.

"Hey! Zora!" my perkiness coming through 200 percent.

"What d'you want?" she surprisingly sounded awake. What an 11-year-old was doing staying up at midnight? I don't know.

"I'm stuck in an elevator with Chad!" She started howling and choking on her laughter. "Please help me!"

"Only if you take me to see Giraffes on ice." She bargained and I knew she had her evil-face on.

"Fine! Just help me, I told Tawni to call the power plant and the fire department but I don't think she did."

"OK, I'm on my way. And I'll call them."

"Thanks Zora!"

"It's always up to me to clean up everybody's mess." I heard her mumble as she shuffled around and finally put the phone down.

"Zora's on her way." I sighed as I leaned my head back against the wall, getting as far away as possible from Chad.

"This is all your fault!"

"What?" what was the boy talking about?

"If you had pushed the button, the elevator would have made it to our floor!"

"Why didn't you just press the button then?!"

"Whatever." There was a five second pause.

"Fine."

"Fine." He replied.

* * *

Personally, not happy with this chapter. But I wanted you guys to have something. Review! After that, go and read the story I mentioned at the top and the awesome author's stories i compared it too.


	4. Hour one:Second Half

**Originally this chapter and the next chapter were together but I think it got confusing because I had bits of this chapter and bits of the next mixed up randomly. I took a bit out and put it at the end, but I thought that it would be better off as a seperate chapter. Hence this being split in two. But I'm not gonna hold back, I'll post up the next chapter tomorrow, after I finish editing it and checking it. I know that this chappie is short but it has a lot of channy in there, rememeber that if this and the next chapter were one, it'd be long. PS It's surprising how some of the plots that people came up with at the beginning of the SWAC fandom are now episodes! (Epsiode 18, and 19 according to leaked information on wikipedia) Did anyone else just love 'Guss who's coming to guest star', did you feel really annoyed when they cut to the Nico/Grady parts and just want the Channy?

* * *

**

Hour one: Second Half

Chad's POV

It was completely awkward; it had never been like that with Sonny before. But I guess that being stuck in an elevator with her changes things. The limited space was getting to me and my legs were starting to hurt. It was just silent and we hadn't spoken which made it worse. So in an attempt to be more comfortable I stuck my legs out, brushing Sonny's which were in a side-wards position, with her legs looking like a V if you looked from the side. The phone light really does help you know.

I got bored when my second phone ran out of battery as well and I rammed it in my empty pocket. I felt sonny hit heard her head against the wall and sigh in the darkness. I did the same thing, closing my eyes. The silence was starting to feel slightly comfortable now.

* * *

Sonny's POV

We sat in the elevator in our own thoughts. I was incredibly tired and I heard Chad yawn too. I was literally pinpointing my energy into staying awake and not closing my eyes.

"Hey, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"uh-huh."

"What are you doing here, why are you out so late?"

"That's 2 questions Chad"

He didn't answer.

"I had to go to my dad's wedding." I said quietly.

"The wedding you went to was your dads?!"

"Yeah."

Somehow during the conversation, we had both stopped leaning our backs against the wall and sat up straight.

"You didn't miss much today anyway."

"Oh really..." I yawned as I leant my back against the centre wall and Chad did the same too. Our feet were pointed at the doors.

"Yeah..."he groggily said.

"Aw, too bad we won't be able to go there, dying here and all." Chad nodded sadly and stared ahead. "Do you mind," I slurred, leaning closer to him. "If I slept on you for a little bit?" He smiled at me and shook his head, so I curled up next to him, and he rested his head on my own and I went to sleep.


	5. Hour One: Second Half Diff POV

**Before you attack me let me just say that I'm so- *runs and hides behind a bunch of trees that have fallen over in the storm, peeps to see if anyone is there and gets targeted at with marshmallows* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

**Guys I'm _really, terribly, entirely_ sorry for not uploading the next day, I have a stupid case-study (which I should be doing now), that is due in tomorrow and I've only done 5/15 pages. Let me make it up to you with...er-hmmm-erm...I'll promise another chapter will up within the next four days! Why did I do that? So much GCSE stuff to do and I promise that. Seriously, this site is so addictive! **

**This chapter is short because it was supposed to be joined with the previous one. I'll make the sixth chapter extra juicy to make it up! (I can't wait to start on it!) Trust me guys, it's gonna be amazing!  
**

* * *

Hour One: Second Half (Diff. POV)

Zora's POV

"Please!" I resorted to my last way of getting things. Actually asking properly.

My so called "hot" brother (that's what I've heard some of the female teen species call him) was smart. He knew my tricks, my pranks and my persuasive skills (it comes with a bit of lying, like the time I made Chad go to see the dead giraffes from Giraffes on ice). So my best option (I'm not saying I didn't try the usuals first) was to ask him. And _beg_ him. Yes the great Zora, herself, had someone who made her genius mind clueless. My brother is currently in his bed, being a lazy cow. He's wearing a grey tank-top (oh yes, I am thinking of pranks involving the grey tank) and those black boxers. What a loser.

"Zora, go awa-hay..." he moaned.

"I need just this favour, please Jayden!"

"At quarter to one in the morning? Just leave...you can stay up all night if you want. Just, please, leave." Jayden Breathed.

"Please Jayden." I softened my voice and didn't croak for the last three words like I normally spoke. "I love you."

"Don't try using that on me, I'm not stupid. Just go."

I sighed and left the room, I guess-

"Fine!" He poked his head out the door. "Get ready." He said, holding a pair of trousers and jumping about trying to put them on. The disadvantage of having a twenty-year-old brother and no parents with us for three months...he tries to get dressed in the hallway.

I went back to my room, got dressed and ran into the bathroom, trying to beat my stupid brother. As you could probably guess, it takes me time to do my hair as wacky as it is. But my brother also spends time in the bathroom putting gel in his hair. It was the case of getting the mirror. We went for it at the same time and shoved and pushed each other, eventually managing to get ready.

He has dyed his hair black (A/N Imagine Peter Facinelli's- Carlisle from twilight- hair when he had it black) and I have to admit it looks quite awesome. Even though I will never say it to him, he's an awesome brother, and any girl should be happy to have someone like him as one.

Anyway, the idiot seemed to have woken up a bit because he put in his contact lenses. These emerald, deep but _bold_ green coloured contacts. This might sound ugly, but the plonker (A/N don't know if it's even a slang word, but I use it all the time) seems to make it work.

We walked out into the chilly night air with me in my crazy coloured outfit with a lot of layers as usual, and my brother in his v-neck with the arms rolled up to his elbows as usual. It was grey today, he had this thing where he just wore v-necks but in different colours every day, and today was grey. He thinks it's cool. What he does is, he unbuttons the top buttons and when he rolls his arms up, it makes him look slightly muscle-y. Like Edward or Jasper from twilight are supposed to look like.

"So where exactly are we going?" he questioned me.

"Sonny's apartment."

"Where's that?"

"Do I always have to end up with the clueless ones? You've dropped me off there about a million times."

"Is it the brick building or the concrete-slabbed one?"

"The one with the huge concrete slabs is Holloway's house!"

"Oh ok, just checking, I knew it was the brick one."

"Sure you did, jeez-"

"Wait a minute, who's Holloway? I thought all this time I was driving you to either Tawni's or Sonny's house."

"That is Tawni's house."

"But you said it was some Holloway's apartment."

"Holloway's her little brother; we play video games when I go there so I end up hanging out with him more. I just call it his place now." I easily lied about Tawni having a little brother.

"Whatever, as long as he's not too old for you."

"What-NO! Ew Jayden! That will never happen."

"Looks like someone's in denial."

"I stopped going to Tawni's house ages ago, when was the last time you dropped me off there? Honestly, I couldn't care less."

"Why?"

"I don't know- I'm not bothered anymore, it's-"

"Aargh! There's a log blocking the way!"

"I'll report them..."

*~*

Jeez. Why did Sonny have to live in such a weird part of town? It took us almost 30 minutes to drive out there. It didn't help, I suppose, that trees had fallen over in some of the roads so we had to drive around, while reporting them.

I paused at the fifth floor, Jayden stood behind me and then I stepped into the hallway, walking straight to the elevator. I stood in front of the door in the dark hallway, Jayden lightly touched my arm.

"They're just a little bit down there," I said dreamily. Jayden nodded and moved his hand to my shoulder. I placed my hands on the door and leaned in."I'll get you out, Sonny!" I yelled, causing Jayden to snort in laughter. "Just hold on to Chad, okay?" Jayden was full out laughing with me, and we ran back to the staircase, several doors opening with people ready to yell at us, but we were too fast.

"God, Zora," he said, panting on the dim stairs. "You're too much." I grinned at him and pushed into the sixth floor. We walked quietly down the hallway, me pulling out the key to Sonny's apartment from the gap behind her letterbox and using it to unlock the door.

Let me tell you, that was truly a very tiring day. What a night.

* * *

**Thankyou guys so much for the reviews, I never expected such a response. I seriously was only hoping for 5 reviews per chapter, but this just makes my day! I'm sorry for not replying to all of you, I usually would have BUT this stupid case-study is such a piss-take! I will reply to your reviews tommorow morning considering I have to get my case-study done today. I love you guys so much, but I seriously mean this line-that-can-be-considered-cheesey-due-to-overuse-on-this-site 'Every review goes to my heart'.**

**This time I'm not gonna tell you to review...  
I didn't update quickly so i guess I deserve it.  
Review if you _want_ to, you don't _have_ to.**


	6. Hour Two

**I said that I'll update within 4 days...I'm feeling nice (and I was trying to do anything _but_ the case study...therefore I wrote this chapter), so you lucky guys are getting this chapter the next day! I'm so happy with the reviews I got, its not even funny! I thought that I'll just be getting people telling me to hurry up with the channy! It's nice to know you appreciate my work and my delibrate need for slow-ness! :D**

**I'd like to thank **_**lollipopz98**_** for her kind words, **_**DeanWinchesterPresents. . .**_** for reviewing every_ single_ chapter as she read the story and also saying that I'm funny (I think she meant my A/Ns-she said it at the end of chapter 2) and everyone else who had it in their heart to bother reviewing. If I haven't replied to your reviews, I'm terribly sorry; I managed to do most of them. But the case study finally got the better of me and hypnotised me into doing homework!****

* * *

**

Hour Two

Tawni's POV

Jeez. Why did Sonny have to live in such a weird part of town? It took me almost 15 minutes to drive out there. It didn't help, I suppose, that trees had fallen over in some of the roads so I had to drive around, while reporting them.

Things were dark and quiet at her apartment building, and I used my key to get inside. I stopped when I noticed someone else, mashing the elevator buttons.

"Excuse me," I called, walking a little faster towards him. "The powers out, if you haven't noticed. The elevator is stuck, my friend is inside."

The man turned and smiled at me sheepishly. "I know, my sister's friend is inside too. I was hoping I'd get lucky." Alright. So, Sonny's Chad is pretty good looking, I'll admit, but this guy was _so _much better to look at. He had a mop of black hair on his head and bright green eyes. He was built a bit, too. It was quite impressive.

"I'm thinking we should go wake up Mrs. Foley. She is the management here, and all." He nodded and followed me down the hallway, then knocked on the old lady's door.

It took a good few bangs, but eventually she came. We heard her muted footsteps stomping towards the door and then it was flung open, revealing the elderly woman with rollers in her hair and an old nightgown. "Listen, you kids aren't the only one's without any power, half the city is gone- so go upstairs and do what you do in the dark, and come in the morning, everything will be back to normal." I actually blushed at what she had implied and glanced at my new friend who was smirking happily. Wait a second, she didn't even recognise me! Well...what can you expect, she's old.

"Actually Mrs Foley, we're here because the elevator is stuck between the fourth and fifth floors. Both our friends are left inside." She froze, eyes darting between the two of us before she sighed. "Shit."

"Frank!" she yelled, turning to go back inside.

"My name's Jayden," he said as we sat in Mrs. Foley's living room, sipping on some sort of juice we couldn't pick out in the dark. Mr. Foley was on the phone with the power plant, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to get Sonny and Chad out.

"I'm Tawni, but you probably know that" I told him, drawing my feet up to me on the couch.

"Pleasure meeting you under such strange circumstances," he said with a goofy grin that was barely illuminated in the candlelight provided by Mrs. Foley. I grinned and held out my hand to shake his.

"Well my dears," Mrs. Foley said gently as she sat herself down in between the two of us. "I'm sorry that you had to come all the way out here. Frank is going to get someone over to get them out, so if you'd like you can head back home. We'll tell your friends to call you."

As politely as I could I shook my head no and smiled at her. "I think I'll just head up to Sonny's for a while. The roads are too bad to get anywhere else."

"I'll probably head up to where my sister is, too," Jayden said, smiling _adorably_ with dimples in his cheeks. He stood up and offered me a hand, leading me towards the door. In the kitchen we dropped off our glasses and left our cell numbers on the fridge.

"Have a good night, dears," Mrs. Foley said. Now that she was awake, she didn't seem very much like a grumpy old bag.

When we got to the staircase Jayden was chuckling to himself softly. "What's so funny?" I asked. He just shrugged and opened the door to the stairwell. I pushed past him quickly.

"Race you!" I yelled and began skipping half the stairs. I was at the second floor before he caught up with me. We were both laughing loudly as we stumbled and bumped our way up to sixth, and by the time we'd burst through the door, we were panting heavily, leaning against a wall, still laughing. The door to 602 opened up, and the obnoxious Skylar poked his head out, glaring at us.

"Do you mind?" he snapped. "Some of us have to get up at two in the morning to catch a plane." I grinned as I walked past him, Jayden close behind me.

"You better hurry," Jayden told him, flashing the time on his cell phone. Skylar yelped, rushing back inside. God, if I laughed anymore I'd be cackling like a witch. Poor guy probably didn't know his alarm went off because of the power. (I saw sarcastic when I said 'poor guy' by the way)

I slipped my key into Sonny's door and began to kick off my shoes. It was dark and quiet- I'd almost expected Sonny to be here.

"I guess I'll go to the apartment my sister's at, now," Jayden said, standing in the doorway and looking rather lonely.

"You can stay here, if you'd like," I found myself saying. "Sonny won't mind, I mean- what's the point of us splitting up if we're here for the same reason and we have nothing to do?" Jayden grinned and stepped inside, shrugging out of his jacket. I shut and locked the door behind him, smiling to myself.

"I don't suppose Sonny would mind if we ate her perishable food items, would she?" This guy knew how to think! My stomach growled its response.

"Not at all," I said, jerking open the dark fridge door. "You find us something and I'll go find the candles." Jayden nodded and began pulling out various things, flicking through the cupboards to find glasses and plates.

I managed to find a handful of candles in a side table in the living room, and even more when I poked through Sonny's closet. I used my phone as a flashlight while finding matches, and then placed the candles all over the living room, hurrying to light them all. Jayden came in with a huge smile on his face, and a gigantic platter of food.

"I'll buy her groceries," he said, placing it down on the coffee table before going back for drinks. In the hallway closet I pulled out blankets and pillows and board games, feeling much too anxious to try to sleep again.

"How are you feeling about Guess Who? Or... cards, really, since that's the only thing you can play with two people..." Jayden laughed and pulled the deck from my hand. You can guess how weird I felt since I had actually wanted to play board games. Basically, the next I don't know how long involved us playing Bullshit, Indian, Egyptian Rat Screw, Crazy 8's, and Queens, all while we talked and got to know each other better.

Jayden was absolutely amazing. Aside from good looks and the nice muscles, he was _so _smart! He knew so much about cars, so much that you could imagine him wearing a tank with oils splatter all over it and still look sexy, and he was really funny. I'd decided that there was no way I was letting him go, and if he didn't ask me out before Sonny and Chad were saved, I was asking him out in the morning.

I yawned heavily as I flicked over a text message Zora left, letting me know she was on her way. When I replied I yawned again, and saw jayden was doing the same, only he was stupidly aiming the remote at the television, mashing the buttons with a frown.

"God, I'm so tired," I said, rubbing my eyes. My entire body felt thick with sleep. "I think I'm going to close my eyes for a bit."

"Okay," Jayden said. "Me too. Blow out the candles, though, so that we don't kill anyone." I did as he asked, plunging us into darkness. With the city being completely black, the only light came from the moon, and that was muted behind the clouds. In any case- I couldn't see at all.

"Jayden?" I called, my hand searching blindly for him. I felt his hand snake around my waist and he pulled me to his chest, leaning back so that we were lying down. We didn't need any more words, so I pulled the blankets over us and drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Yes guys. I've grown up since the first chapter. I'm not squeamish about writing T's. Which I should have been like all along, you see 14 year-old talking about IT as if there's no such as the word 'STOP'. Anyway, I didn't go over the top, with them actually doing it or anything. But yeah, hope you liked it.**

**By the way. I know Zora is missing, you're gonna have to wait and find out where she's gone. I'll explain in the next chapter why. (Which I've already started working on and will be as long as the first 2 chapters!)**


	7. Hour Three

Hour Three

Zora POV

"I left my UV light in the car!"

"Why the hell did you bring a UV light?"

"Jayden, I need it!"

"Fine! Here are the keys, be careful with my baby."

"It's just a car, Jayden" I sighed.

"It's not just a car, it's-"

"Seriously, I couldn't care less, just throw me the keys."

"Fine. What should I do?"

"Stay in Sonny's apartment."

"No, I don't even know her. It'll be weird."

"You haven't even walked through the door yet, how do you know that it's not comfortable? How do you know that it doesn't have a massaging chair?"

"I don't want to be in someone-I-don't-know's apartment in the dark on their massaging chair!"

"Fine. Just walk around, call me if you have a problem. We're gonna be bored anyway. We'll just meet up whenever we want."

"Er-ok. But be careful, in the night, there might be perverts or something."

"Yeah, yeah." She ran off like a crazy monkey. I shut Sonny's door and walked around the building. Hoping to see something interesting. And I did. When I thought I could try to fix the elevator. I definitely saw something that caught my attention. Something _highly_ beautiful, beyond description. I couldn't help but melt right there.

(A/N continued on the previous chapter, if you haven't already caught on)

Portlyn POV

I had been so grateful to be brought home and put to bed that when my phone went off from a text message, I was about ready to kill Sonny.

Of course, it was for a good reason, so I got over it. It was about time Chad and Sonny got together.

The news that Sonny was literally trapped in the elevator with that absolutely gorgeous guy was so amazing! Leave it to Sonny to be caught in the most interesting situations.

And, okay, I will also admit that I fell back asleep for maybe ten minutes, twenty- tops. Zora woke me up when she was on her way to Sonny's. Yeah, I was never close with the randoms, but desperate situations and what had happened this morning (A/N chapter 2) changes things. So, I hopped out of bed, spent a few minutes applying my make-up, then getting my hair to cooperate. I slipped into a summer dress, pulling a cardigan over the top and hurried outside.

My drive over was longer than Tawni's or Zora's but what delayed me even more was the fact that there were trees fallen into the middle of the road- light poles and telephone poles snapped in half due to the intense storm. People were frantically trying to right them, even in these winds. I was sure that they'd give up, and wait for the storm to end.

By the time I got to Sonny's it was getting closer to two in the morning, and I was majorly frustrated. So, when I saw that my usual parking spot was taken, I was about to pitch a fit. I pulled in next to the culprit, who was still in his car, and huffed my way over to his door. I tapped on the window, causing him to jump, then he stepped outside and- oh my GOD. It was Zora. Why was she in a car?

"Hi Zora! Bye Zora!" My attention span was never good. I couldn't be bothered to concentrate for too long. I ran, to Chad's apartment to wait for him and his secret love to be saved, totally leaving behind my younger brother. But what was he to do all night? I'll let him have his fun; he'll call me if he needed anything, right?

Zora POV

I gave a confused look towards Portlyn as she ran off into the darkness and I turned around to look at the statue left behind so I could give him a telling-off for letting his sister tap at _my_ window angrily and-oh my GOD. He was beautiful... Messy blonde hair, wise blue eyes- and I knew, right from then.

I held out my hand, instead of smacking him in the arm, like I had intended. "Zora Whitlock," I said with a smile. He grinned back at me.

"Ashton Lancaster." Ugh, too amazing. "I know who you are-heard a lot about you from Portlyn"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you must the evil, little cockroach." He laughed.

"You got that right!"

"Niiiiiice!"

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked, I didn't want to fall for a younger man again.

"Woah, random much?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm a random."

He laughed, oh dear me, what a cute laugh. "I'm 12. What about you?"

"I'm 12 in 2 months." I smiled.

"Hey, I don't know if you'll be into this but how about we play a little prank-"

"Of course I'll be into that!"

We got to know each other better and well, got along nicely. Very nicely. We hung out in between our two cars and occasionally fetching any necessities from them. Smart one, he had the spare keys to his sister's car. Yes. He was _definitely_ my type.

Portlyn POV

I waited in Chad's apartment for a bit. I got bored. So I went down to the 5th floor. Nothing. Down to the 4th floor I go. Nothing. Down to the 3rd floor I run. Nothing. Gasp, Breathe, Breathe. Walk down the staircase between the 3rd floor and the 2nd floor. _Bump!_ There he was.

"Ow! Oh hi Nico!"Ugh,too cute. "Hi Port! I'm sorry," he continued. "I'd like to talk, but Sonny is trapped inside the elevator, I got a voicemail from her."

"I know! Chad is too!" I chirped, not wanting to leave him. "They're in there together, Sonny and Chad." He grinned at me as we walked down the hallway towards the Foley's place. We were told that the fire hall was sending some people over, along with the power plant. First they had to clear the roads and the lines as much as they could, to prevent any more accidents.

"Also, two of your friends went up to stay in Sonny's place. We'll give them a call when the fire department gets here. So, you two can head on up there as well, I have their phone numbers." We thanked her, and then chatted the entire way up the stairs. Basically, I was flirting. Nico was too, only he was better at it- being as sexy as he was. (A/N personally, I don't think that. But Portlyn likes him, so that's obviously what she'll believe)

"I should probably check Sonny's place," Nico said seriously. "Tawni might be there."

"Oh OK."

He looked at me, "You can come if you want, you'll be alone in here." I nodded and smiled at him.

We walked a few meters to Sonny's place.

Using the key behind the gap in Sonny's letterbox, he walked in pushing me in as well and whipping out my cell phone's backlight as a makeshift flashlight. "Tawni?" he called into the dark room. "Are you here?" Walking around this room in the dark was starting to freak me out. It had always been a fear of mine, and I'd been doing okay so far, but I needed to know if there were people in here, and I needed more lights, before I seriously started to panic. Nico stayed quiet the whole time, like he was observing something.

"TAWNI." A yelp after my shriek, Tawni jumped from the couch, launching herself off of the broad chest she had been resting on.

"HELP!" she started screaming, and then the gigantic specimen of a man jumped up as well, knocking into the coffee table and sending numerous candles flying over the floor. (He wasn't that big, but I exaggerate a lot, years of acting on a drama does that to you) Nico jumped, but grabbed on to me, keeping me steady as Tawni and whoever else it was screamed for a few moments, then calmed themselves.

There was complete silence.

And then I giggled. And then I couldn't stop. Nico broke out into a fit of laughter and the two on the floor in front of us just stared awkwardly until we gained control of ourselves, tears bursting in our eyes. Tawni stood up and glared at me, but I could tell she was curious as to what I was doing with Nico. "Nice to see you, Portlyn," Tawni muttered, reaching for a box of matches to start lighting the many candles on the table.

"Portlyn, Nico, this is Jayden," she said, holding her hand out towards her cute friend who wasn't as cute as Nico but was still fairly cute. (A/N Not true! Jayden is a major hottie, Portlyn's just being blind). I shook hands with a bright smile before grabbing some matches myself and getting to work. The sun was nowhere to be seen, today was especially dark, cloudy and stormy.

"Portlyn, may I have a conference with you in the bathroom?" Tawni asked, lighting up the last of the candles. I smiled at her and turned to look at Nico who was talking to Jayden, before following Tawni down the small hallway. The door was slammed shut behind me and I was pinned against the counter.

"What exactly are you doing with him? I thought you didn't like the Randoms?" she hissed. I quirked an eyebrow. I'm guessing Nico is the 'him' she was referring to.

"I like you guys. I might say the same thing to you! What were you doing with that guy!" I jabbed a finger at her and crossed my arms, waiting for whatever witty comment she had. Instead, I was surprised to find Sonny's signature technique make an appearance as Tawni blushed a light pink. I gasped dramatically, hands in front of the mouth and everything.

"You _like_ him!" I exclaimed, as though it were the end of the world. Tawni hung her head and nodded.

"He is amazing," she drawled. "And he's a beefcake. And he's cute. It's amazing how perfect we could be together. I just need him to ask me out. And possibly get more sleep." I tsked her.

"There will be plenty of time for sleeping once Sonny and Chad are free. Have you tried to call her lately?" Tawni blushed again and opened the door, walking out to the guys in the living room.

"No, I haven't, I went to sleep actually. Should we call her now?" My stomach growled loudly, and I pushed a hand into it as I walked to open up the fridge.

"I guess we can- put her on speaker phone... Tawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is the refrigerator empty...?" I turned around and Jayden had a guilty look on his face while Nico laughed softly.

"I was really hungry- I'm going to buy Sonny all of her groceries once she gets out, don't worry!" I giggled lightly and watched Tawni punch in Sonny's number. I tried my hardest, not to let my eyes wander to Nico's beautifully messy eyes and his uber cute smile, but it didn't work too well. He caught me, and rather than awkwardly look away, he stared right back, smiling at me.

"I'm hungry..." I mumbled.

"I'll go raid Chad's place," Nico announced cheerfully. "Come with, Jayden," he added, jabbing him in the arm. Not sure if that was going to go down well with Chad once he got out.

I watched them as they both left, "The key's under the mat!" I called- and once the door closed, Tawni and I sighed. They'd become friends quite quick, I wonder how Chad's gonna react when he finds out people he secretly liked (but pretended to hate) went in his apartment. Just like Jayden and Nico were, I suddenly felt really close with Tawni. Maybe it was the conversation in the bathroom, I don't know, but Tawni wasn't as bad as I thought she was-even if she did think that I needed to exfoliate.

"He's the one Tawni," I murmured, sitting next to her as she rang Sonny. "I can tell. He's it." Tawni smirked at me.

"I believe you," she decided. Then, there was a click and some rustling.

"Hello?" Sonny croaked. "Tawni? Are you here yet?"

"We are at your apartment, Portlyn is here too."

"Oh, good. What's happening, can I get out soon?"

I sighed. "The power plant and the fire department are on their way over," I told her. "They need to clear out the roads, but they should be here soon. Are you holding up alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was sleeping for a while, you guys woke me up...Chad?" I stifled a giggle.

"How's Chad doing?" Tawni asked slyly. I could almost hear Sonny's eyes roll.

"He's great, you just woke him up, too," her hand went over the receiver. "How are you feeling?" We could hear him say something, and Sonny laughed lightly. Tawni shot me a look before we stared back at the phone.

"Sonny? Don't leave us hanging!" There was silence... for a _long_ time. "Sonny?" I asked again. Then, I heard rustling, quick and fast, and Sonny started hyperventilating.

"Oh, God, I just kissed him..." she mumbled into the phone, trying to be as quiet as she could.

"WHAT?" Tawni and I shrieked. We stared at each other with our mouths hanging open, but we were both still smiling so much.

I could hear Sonny crying softly, and I started to feel bad for her. She must be so worked up after the night she's been through. Poor darling. "Sonny, it's okay. They're on their way here; we'll call you as soon as they get in. Just hang on for a little longer, okay?"

"Okay," she sobbed, sounding like a small child, so sad and pathetic. "Just please get me out." I nodded, even if she couldn't see.

"I will honey, we're all waiting for you! I made friends with Chad's friends-"

"Like me! Well, it's only me but yeah."I cut in when Tawni was trying to speak.

"-so don't embarrass yourself too much." Tawni continued. Sonny laughed lightly and mumbled another okay before we hung up on her.

"Okay!" a voice exclaimed loudly. "We come bearing gifts." I looked up, and there was Jayden, an arm filled with food. Nico was carrying a basket full of food as well, along with a flashlight. Thankfully, the sun was rising, even through the clouds, so eventually we'd be able to see.

"What are we making?" Tawni asked, walking directly up to Jayden (I took note of _that_). Nico caught my eye and looked between the two of them and myself, almost asking if I thought they were hooking up. I grinned and nodded, before walking up to him.

"Bacon," Jayden mumbled. "Eggs... I brought the fixings for breakfast, pretty much..." Tawni and I nodded, grabbed as much food as we could and walked into Sonny's spacious kitchen, digging around with the aid of some candles for all the pots and pans. I pulled out a frilly pink apron and threw it at Tawni, it was one that Sonny liked to hide, and funnily enough, there was a gigantic 'Sonny is the best' embroidered on to it. She wrinkled her nose at me, but I ignored her and pulled a 'Kiss the Cook' apron over my head.

I felt a pair of lips at my cheek and when I looked, Jayden was grinning goofily at me, winking before going to stand by Tawni who gave me a high five. I laughed, breaking some eggs into a dish.

"Port," Tawni called out, and I turned my head quickly to see what she wanted.

And I kissed Nico.

Holy mother of all things that are good and lovely and amazing and, I KISSED HIM, in this world.

He had been leaning in to kiss my cheek, but Tawni, the sly dog, made me turn my head. I promise, I wouldn't have turned it anyway- I didn't even know he was there!

The nice thing was, neither of us broke away. When we did, my eyes opened very slowly, and met with his. We hadn't broken away at all, we'd just let go of each others' lips. He wasn't moving, just staring at me. I watched his lips curls into a smile, and realised that mine were mirroring his.

"Sorry," he muttered. I wrinkled my nose playfully.

"No hard feelings," I said. "The apron owns all. It must be obeyed." Nico laughed heartily with me and I turned back to my bowl, picking up some more ingredients for the pancakes. I heard Jayden attempting to explain the proper technique for cooking bacon, and Tawni scoffed, telling him quite simply that he was an idiot. A cute one, though.

"Oh, jeez!" I heard Nico exclaim, and then I felt milk, _all over my sleeve._ My mouth dropped open, and I looked up at him slowly, carefully. He looked terrified, and truly sorry, the measuring cup and carton of milk suspended in mid air from where he'd frozen. I had my own measuring cup as well, filled with pre-sifted white flour. Which, promptly found its way in his face.

"Oops," I said innocently, scooping out another cup, dumping it into the mix.

He looked like a ghost as he carefully put down the milk. His eyes were closed and his lips pursed inwards, it was seriously _caked_ on to him, there had been a lot. He blew out through his nostrils, which sent two tiny puffs of smoke into the air. And then, he shook his head, violently, leaning in towards me.

My scream caused Jayden and Tawni to jump, looking at us strangely. I was dusted in flour, all over my shirt and my black hair and Nico was just grinning beautifully as he wiped his face in a cup towel. I glared at him and wiped myself off with the apron, barely catching the look that Tawni shot. I pulled out a whisk and violently began beating my batter.

There was a soft touch on my arm and I looked up to see Nico watching me with the kindest, most cautious eyes I had ever seen. My face softened, I relaxed entirely, just because he wanted it so. When he smiled, I smiled. And when he leaned in to me, I leaned in to him.

Who knew Nico could be such a romantic?

* * *

**OK guys, Nico is a little OOC but I needed him to be romantic to get them moving along. Because to be honest, I'm not really into Nico and Portlyn as couple so the sooner they were done and dusted the better, we could get onto the juicy parts. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after. Most likely it will be what happened in the elevator *hint hint*.**

**Sorry for the late update, my e-mail was being funny. For some reason, even though I enabled my alerts I wasn't getting any alerts or reviews. But when I started reminiscing the good old days I decided I had to read some Life with Derek fanfics, after I went online and watched ALL the episodes (the fanfics were mostly terrible because I am against the idea of step-siblings becoming interested in each other. There are very few alternate Universe ones where they aren't family). I decided to manually go and check my alerts and realised that there were 2010 updates. So now, I've decided to post this (because apparently I had already written it and forgot to post it). I had honestly been stupid enough to believe that people had lost interest and stopped writing. So I stopped updating as well, I thought there would be no one to read it. Yeah, I alert every story I read. That's why there's no way I can catch up with everything.**

**I will manually go and check my reviews and reply to you guys and do you know how I can get e-mails from fanfic again? Sorry for reviewers that reviewed months after I stopped coming on this site because now I don't know who I had replied to and who I hadn't. It's this thing I have to reply to everyone, I can't stand when people just count how many reviews they get and not even show appreciation to the reviewer. (Yeah, I have this thing about reviewing everything I read as well and only about half of the authors actually reply).**

**Sorry if this A/N is confused you, just ignore it.**

**But can I just say...  
I'M GLAD TO BE BACK BABY!  
**


End file.
